


file it under "k"

by clumsygyrl (thegirlthatisclumsy)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-20
Updated: 2007-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlthatisclumsy/pseuds/clumsygyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick adjusted his tie, trying to loosen it just a little bit. His hand dropped hearing Pete's sing songy queeny voice telling him to leave it the fuck alone. He wiped his hands, a little damp and a lot shaking, against his pant leg. There was a guy filing at the cabinets across the room, obviously not paying him any mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	file it under "k"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all true. yup. all of it. except where it’s not. being everything with vowels and cosonants.  
> Author’s notes: for jori. In other other news, I still really need Patrick/Andy in my life, like, right now. Right now. Also acceptable: Bob/Frank, because I am apparently feeling the drummer/guitarist dynamic right now? Fucked if I know. The point is, feedmeomg. posted orginally as a comment fic.  
> Warnings: uhm. there is filing being done. oh yes.

Patrick adjusted his tie, trying to loosen it just a little bit. His hand dropped hearing Pete's sing songy queeny voice telling him to leave it the fuck alone. He wiped his hands, a little damp and a lot shaking, against his pant leg. There was a guy filing at the cabinets across the room, obviously not paying him any mind.

Patrick distracted himself by admiring the tight little curve of ass under the soft looking denim. Not soft or artfully destroyed, but worn and comfortable looking from lots of washes and turns in the machine. The shirt's short sleeves let Patrick admire the toned muscles and myriad of ink.

Turning, the guy pinned Patrick with an amused look. "You want to help or just stare at me?"

Patrick mentally groaned but he shrugged, trying to feign nonchalance. "Sure."

The guy grinned and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, one rebellious piece escaping from the low ponytail at his neck. "I'm Andy. You're here for the internship with Professor Bryar, right?" He shifted a stack of magazine articles into Patrick's empty hands.

Patrick nodded. "Yeah."

One day, Patrick hoped to regain the use of polysyllabic words.

Andy grinned and held open a folder for Patrick. "Cool. You're the candidate Bob's been talking about. If you get it, we'll be working together." He leaned in and whispered. "Which will be great, someone to talk to besides Bob."

Patrick blushed a little and stepped back. "Is he. Uh. Bad?" More than one syllable, Stump. That's your goal.

Andy shook his head and laughed. "No, Bob's great. Just... really busy. So it's quiet out here. Tend to get the whole Overlook Hotel syndrome."

Patrick laughed and he added a stack of articles to a folder. "So, you're saying I'll show up one day and Red Rum is going to be painted on the walls."

Andy nodded solemnly. "In Post Its and Wite Out."

The office door opened as Patrick laughed.

Andy nudged Patrick and whispered. "That's the Professor's husband." He muffled his giggle as Patrick's eyes widened.

"He's hot." Patrick said before he could stop himself.

The professor and the smaller man kiss briefly. "Hey Andy. See you Saturday for dinner, okay?" Frank called backing his way out of the front door. He gave Patrick a curious little look but with a nice smile.

Andy shut the cabinet door. "'Course. I'll bring the meat."

Bob snorted and rolled his eyes. "Tofurkey does not count as meat, Hurley."

"We'll get you to turn veg sooner than later, Professor," Andy said gleefully at Frank's raised fist of solidarity.

"Glacial eons will pass before that occurs," Bob drawled. He looked Patrick over. "Get in here. Let's get this shit over with."

Patrick stopped laughing and swallowed hard. "Yes, sir."

Bob disappeared back into his office and Patrick shot Andy a worried look.

"Don't worry about it. He's a pussy cat." Andy said giving Patrick an encouraging little shoulder squeeze.

Frank pushed his way out the door and smirked. "I can vouch for that."

Patrick was still stifling the nervous giggle as Bob asked him to sit down.


End file.
